I Can't Live Without You
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: Dougie no se sentía del todo bien los ultimos días, y es por eso que Harry intentaba levantarle el animo. Lo cual dentro de todo lo consiguio. Pudd. Slash. M


**Hola, este es un pudd, slash, no es el primero que escribi**, **ni tampoco uno de los mejores, *lo reconozco*, pero bueno.. espero que le****s guste :) *prometo subir otros dos mejores xD***

* * *

><p>•I can't live without you~<p>

[Harry Point Of View]

Con Danny solíamos pasar la mayoría del tiempo en la casa de Tom. Dougie vivía allí, así que de paso lo veíamos y estábamos todos juntos. Además no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien los últimos días, todo pensábamos que era porque había terminado con su novia; de todos modos íbamos a cuidarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Doug?- pregunte abrazándolo

-Igual que ayer

-¿No viste a un doctor?

-Sí, pero me mando a hacer unos estudios y no saben cuando llegan los resultados

-Y pero, ¿Qué tal su es algo grave? En unos meses podrías estar muerto- dije para asustarlo y reímos juntos

-Seguramente es un resfriado…- comento y cambiamos de tema

Tom me comento que con esto de su resfriado, se le habían ido las ganas de todo, así que pensé que podría sacarlo de su casa, y disfrutar juntos del mundo fuera de su habitacion.

Lo lleve al zoológico, al teatro, salíamos a caminar todas las tardes, veíamos películas, etc. Sin duda nuestra fantástica química había aumentado. Aun seguíamos teniendo nuestro 'bromance', y al volvernos mejores amigos, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

De a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ni siquiera disfrutaba estar con mi novia, solo quería verlo a él, con él estaba feliz. Hablábamos tantas cosas por día y aun nos quedaban cosas por decir.

¿Acaso no me estaría enamorando de…? No, eso es imposible, era mi mejor amigo. Pero aun así me resultaba atractivo. Esa sonrisa que se le formaba al verme, esos ojos grises que brillaban al reírse, su naricita recta, su rara manera de ser y actuar, era serio, sensible y risueño. Todo lo hacía lindo y perfecto.

Su humor parecía mejorar día a día, pero su resfrío empeoraba cada vez más, se le notaba en el cuerpo.

Pasaron unos días en los que no nos veíamos. No me devolvía las llamadas, no me contestaba los mensajes/mails. Pensé que quizá había ido a buscar los resultados de los análisis, así que de paso me pareció buena idea para ir a verlo.

Tom no estaba, y había dejado una nota por si Danny o yo iba, y decía que volvería unas horas después, se había ido al estudio. No se sentía ningún ruido, así que entre sigiloso por si estaba durmiendo, y me dirigí a su habitación. Sí, allí estaba, acostado en su cama, muy tapado en un día realmente caluroso, y se lo veía bastante pálido. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su rostro. Estaba hirviendo. Se despertó y me sonrió de lado. Se lo notaba cansado.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- dijo sonriendo

-En tu estado no podemos salir a ningún lado. Es más, te quedaras aquí, e intentare bajarte esa fiebre

-De verdad te admiro Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estas delirando?

-No, haha, de verdad lo hago… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?

-Haha ¿de qué hablas?

-Sí, hasta que venga Tom

-¿Por qué?

-Me fue a comprar unas pastillas. Antes trae el papel del primer cajón- dijo y señalo el escritorio de enfrente. Lo hice, y luego me acosté a su lado

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una carta del doctor. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- pregunto mirándome fijo

-¿Acaso nunca fui bueno contigo?

-Sí, pero ahora me dedicas más tiempo, me prestas más atención, no se…

-Termine con Izzy- dije refiriéndome a mi novia y lo mire

-No habrá sido por mi ¿no?

-Sí, de hecho lo fue

-Haha ¿Qué?

-Me di cuenta de que ya no era todo lo mismo con ella. Yo te amo a ti- dije serio y rio

-¿De verdad? Haha, siempre me haces reír…

-Estoy hablando en serio, te amo. Quizá suene gay…

-Y mucho- dijo riendo

-Pero lo acepto- volví a decir serio, y el también neutralizo su rostro

-Lee la carta- y lo hice.

…

Me detuve a observarlo.

-Yo también te amo Harry- dijo cerca mío y sentí mi corazón detenerse.

[Dougie Point Of View]

No podía descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza, sus ojos expresaban tantas cosas…

Se acerco y me susurro unas palabras al oído. Creo que esas fueron las palabras más lindas que escuche en toda mi vida.

Asentí.

-Harry- dije muy cerca de él

-Debería bajarte esa fiebre…

-Primero quítame el frio…

Me acerque lentamente y nos besamos. Fue un beso delicado. Empezamos juntando los labios, sentí pequeñas chispas de electricidad. A pesar de todo seguimos igual. De a poco nuestras lenguas se iban conociendo, y luego entrelazando.

Me toaba delicadamente. No quería lastimarme, físicamente me veía frágil. Se separo rápido, pero aun tomaba mi rostro.

-No quiero lastimarte…

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Pero…

-Te diré si me haces daño- y volvió a besarme como recién

Esta vez yo intentaba separarme para poder hablar.

-Harry…

-¿Mm?

-Todavía tengo frío- dije y sonrió

Se saco el calzado y se metió debajo de las frazadas. Se subió arriba mío, y comencé por sacarle su remera; Su excelente físico emanaba un gran calor, pero eso no era suficiente. De a poco deslizaba mi remera. No podía evitar temblar un poco, y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca- conteste y seguimos

Comenzó a besar y lamer mi lóbulo mientras que su mano jugaba con mi tetilla. Suspiré.

Al minuto fue bajando por mi pecho en un camino de besos, hasta llegar a la otra tetilla, la cual lamio, beso y mordisqueo. Se me escapo un gemido. Volvió a repetir la secuencia mientras sus manos bajaban mi pijama. Observo que no llevaba ropa interior, y sonrió.

La hebilla de su cinto y la textura de su jean rozaban mi miembro de una manera muy satisfactoria. Volvió a sonreír.

Fui desprendiendo sus pantalones de a poco, hasta que solamente le quedaban sus bóxers.

De repente una mano tomo un tanto fuerte mis bolas y las masajeaba. Gemí, y termine de excitarme.

Sentía arder mis mejillas, pero él ni lo notaba. Su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello.

Subió a besarme, y la mano de su cabello ahora se concentraba en mi tetilla de nuevo.

La mano que acariciaba mis partes bajas, comenzó a rodear mi miembro, hasta tomarlo con firmeza. Mis suspiros se perdían en su boca.

Empezaba a dejarme llevar, cuando inesperadamente comenzó a masturbarme 'a la velocidad de la luz'. Podía sentir mi pene endurecer entre sus dedos. Gemí fuerte. Era una sensación inexplicable, pero se sentía tan bien. No se detenía por nada en el mundo, y esto conducía a mi eyaculación, algo que no quería que ocurriese tan rápido.

-¡Harry!- grite y de a poco fue disminuyendo el ritmo hasta soltar su mano. Suspire muy fuerte.

Nos besamos un par de veces más, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba boca arriba, y debajo mío. Era su turno de disfrutar.

Baje del todo sus bóxers; no le faltaba mucho para terminar de excitarse. Así que toque su miembro un par de veces, y luego juguetee unos segundos en su tetilla, al mismo tiempo en que masajeaba ambos de sus lóbulos. Suspiro en vos baja, y apreté sus bolas mientras nuestros miembros se chocaban, para que gimiera; de hecho lo hizo, y termino de excitarse.

Bajé. Comencé besando la base de su pene, y luego la tome con firmeza. Fui marcando un caminito hacia la punta, y por los costados de su miembro, con pequeñas mordidas superficiales, lo cual lo hacía gemir a lo loco.

Llegue a mi destino. Lamí la punta, luego succione una vez del orificio central, y de a poco ingresaba a mi boca; gimió fuerte.

Mientras tanto, flexionaba sus piernas acomodándolas para lo que se vendría.

Luego del sexo oral, me quede de rodillas y comencé a pajearlo hasta que estuviera a punto, y suplicara que me detenga. Empecé suave y de a poco iba aumentando el ritmo. Hacer un contacto visual en ese momento, creo que fue lo más excitante de todo. Ver en sus ojos el placer que sentía en ese momento, era espectacular.

Intente imitar el ritmo que él había alcanzado conmigo, y modestia aparte, me fue bastante bien. Gemía y suspiraba casi sin respiro.

-¡Dougie!- dijo, pero no me convenció, así que seguí más rápido.

Aun con mi mano allí, subí a besarlo, y toque su tetilla. Creo que ese fue el 'detonante', porque al hundirla, grito mi nombre. Ahora si estaba a punto; igual no le di importancia, y con mi mano disponible, me sostuve de su hombro, y comencé a embestir. Gimió y logre entrar a la tercera. Esta vez gemimos los dos. Disminuí un poco la velocidad, pero aun seguía allí.

Comencé a adentrarme de a poco, con un movimiento suave.

-¡Doug!- volvió a decir, y acelere ese movimiento; ahora era continuo.

Comencé a embestir un tanto fuerte y rápido. Esto se estaba volviendo adictivo. Se incorporo para besarme y lo correspondí. Al estar tan pegados el uno con el otro, conectados por la boca y otra cosa, sentía como si fuéramos una sola persona, una sola alma.

Volví a embestir aun más fuerte y sin detenerme, unas veces más, y acabamos al mismo tiempo con un gran y fuerte gemido de ambas partes.

Me acosté al lado suyo, y de espaldas a él. Beso mi nuca, mientras tratábamos de calmar la respiración.

-Eso…

-Estuvo muy bueno- complete, y gire un poco mi cabeza para tratar de mirarlo. Beso mi mejilla. –Podríamos…- intente preguntar tímido

-¿Intentarlo de nuevo?

-Yo solo decía…- conteste avergonzado

-Me encantaría- dijo tomando mi rostro delicadamente, y besándome

Pero esta vez aprovechamos la posición de costado, y Harry fue el que me penetro.

[Harry Point Of View]

Después de esa noche, no nos volvimos a ver por como un mes. Yo tenía que grabar en el estudio, y no todos los días me sentía bien. Tampoco hablábamos. No devolvía mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. No tenía idea de porque podía ser, hasta que un día recibí una llamada.

Estaba nadando en la pileta de casa, cuando me pasan el teléfono. Tom me comentaba que Dougie estaba enojado conmigo, que qué había sucedido. Pero la verdad, ni yo sabía. Recuerdo haberme enfadado mucho aquel día; salí rápido de la pileta, me seque un poco y salí en el auto lo más rápido que pude. Tom se había ido para que podamos arreglar las cosas, y luego volvería para verificar que no hayamos incendiado la casa o algo.

Golpeé la puerta y no salió.

-¡Dougie!- dije en un tono bastante alto, y volví a golpear.

Él conocía bien 'mis tonos', y sabía que si no abría esa puerta en unos tres segundos, sería capaz de tirarla abajo.

Abrió. Evitaba el contacto visual, pero no dejaba de mirarme el pecho húmedo.

-¡¿Qué demoños sucede contigo?- dije y cerré la puerta.

-¡¿De qué demoños hablas?- retrocedió

-¡Tu mismo dijiste que lo que tuvimos estuvo bueno!, no podía venir antes, y por eso intente contactarte. ¡No me devolviste ni un mensaje! Hoy me llamó Tom y me dijo: "Dougie está enojado contigo, ¿Qué hiciste?"- imité en una voz ridícula. -¡¿Qué demoños te sucede?- dije en un tono más alto

-¡Eso fue una estupidez Harry! ¡Estaba delirando y me seguiste el juego! ¡Nunca tendríamos que haberlo hecho, y lo sabes! ¡Es una completa locura! ¡Es mi problema no el tuyo!

-¡Ahora es nuestro! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Doug? ¡Yo te amo!, y no quiero pasar ningún momento sin ti- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas

-Harry…- intento decir negando con la cabeza

-Te amo Doug

-No puedo permitir que tu…

-Déjame amarte…- comente mientras se me escapo una lagrima. –Ya está hecho…- volví a decir y se acercaba de a poco

Seco mi lágrima reposando su mano en mi mejilla, y la besé.

-Eres lo único que me importa Harry- dijo y sentí mi corazón estallar.

De a poco se fue acercando, y termino besándome. Reposó sus manos en mi pecho. Lo rodee con mis brazos, acercándolo más a mí, y profundizando el beso. Nuestras lenguas estaban unidas y por más de que a veces nos faltara el aire, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

Subió sus manos a mi cabeza, y las dejo allí mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Nunca había pasado nada, y últimamente se lo veía más flaco, así que ni dude en tomarlo de sus muslos, y calzarlo en mi cadera. Automáticamente rodeo mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y sus manos bajaron a mi nuca. Aun nos seguíamos besando, y ahora un poco más apasionado.

Nos fuimos moviendo, y llegamos hasta la cocina, donde lo senté en la mesada. Él se encargo de acercarme y mantenerme pegado a su cuerpo, el cual ahora no tenía remera.

Se volvió a colgar de mi torso, permitiendo separarnos unos centímetros de la mesada, para poder desprenderle y bajarle los pantalones. Volví a sentarlo, y al parecer estaba fría debido a su estremecimiento.

Su cuerpo completamente desnudo me estaba excitando. Abrí sus piernas de par en par y suspiro. Me acerque aun mas a él, y me fui deslizando hacia abajo lentamente, al compás de mis manos por su pecho. Me sostuve firmemente de sus muslos, y él pego fuertemente sus pies contra el bajo mesada. Lamí y succione su glande, algo que inconscientemente me excito un poco más. Gimió.

Comencé a mordisquear alrededor de la punta, de una manera parecida a la de un roedor. Volvió a gemir sosteniéndose aun más fuerte del mármol en donde estaba sentado.

Baje un poco más, para besar sus testículos, y recorrí con mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta nuevamente. Suspiro, y lleve su miembro a mi boca un par de veces. Ambos suspiramos.

Al minuto me levante acercándome como hacía un rato, y volvimos a besarnos.

Ágilmente uso sus dedos prensiles de ambos pies, y bajo mi traje de baño, permitiendo ver mi erección.

Rodeo mi nuca con ambas manos, pegándome más a él, con la intención de que mi pene 'topeteara' entre el suyo y sus testículos. Ambos suspiramos inútilmente ya que se perdían en ambas bocas.

Me volteo brusco, tomando mi miembro fuerte, y me acercó a él rápido, logrando entrar por mi puerta trasera en la primer embestida. Se me escapo un gemido potente y él me acompaño con uno atrás. Retorció un tanto mi pene, de manera que no me pude contener, y eyacule con otro gemido, dejando los restos de semen sobre la alfombra que estaba cerca nuestro.

Siguió invistiendo fuertemente hasta que sentimos un auto entrar al garaje. Nos quedamos paralizados, y sin saber qué hacer. Sea el que sea, no tardaría en entrar.

-¡Vamos Doug acaba!- dije nervioso

-¡No puedo! ¡No me pongas más presión!- invistió un par de veces más, pero aun no acababa, y sentimos que alguien se acercaba aun más

Me separé de él, dando por finalizado el 'hecho' con un beso, subí mi short y salí de la casa por una salida de emergencia.

[Dougie Point Of View]

-¡Doug! - dijo Tom como un saludo al abrir la puerta.

Por suerte me había llegado a poner los pantalones, y lo miraba tranquilo, apoyado en la mesada de la cocina y mientras bebía una botella de cerveza, con la cual tapaba mi erección. Pero me había olvidado una evidencia muy importante en la 'escena del crimen'.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto mirando para todos lados

-No vino…

-Pero me pareció ver el auto afuera…

-¿Si? Al menos no estuvo por aquí…

-¡¿Manchaste la alfombra? ¡Dougie! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, nunca había visto esa mancha…

-¡Pero es reciente!

-¿Y cómo sabes que no la dejaste tu?

-¡Acabo de llegar!

-Quizá se me callo la crema del café, lo siento

-Por dios, te dejo solo media hora y das vuelta la casa. Dame algo para limpiarlo…

Sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza. ¡¿De verdad se la había creído?

-Si quieres puedo limpiarlo…- dije disimulando para que se alejara, pero no sirvió.

-Ya estoy de cuclillas, dame ese trapo… - dijo molesto y se encargo de los restos de mi amigo

-Ok- dije y me 'escape' de allí

Harry también estaba enfermo, y ese resfriado actuaba más rápido en él, que conmigo.

Se nos dificultaba vernos últimamente, y así fue cuando Harry me dijo de vivir con él. No lo había pensado antes, pero no sonaba una mala idea. Así que acepte. De hecho, creo que debería haberlo dicho antes.

Despertarse todas las mañanas a su lado, ver su cara de tranquilidad, o verlo despertar, preparar el desayuno y ver tv juntos, mirarnos, sonreírnos, fueron hermosos recuerdo de una gran experiencia.

Llegamos a cumplir alrededor de ocho meses de novios, y de vivir juntos. Pero todo era diferente. No teníamos la misma agilidad, así como nuestros cuerpos tampoco respondían como antes. Se había acercado el momento, y decidimos que era tiempo de decírselo a los chicos.

Los reunimos una tarde en la casa de Tom, donde habitualmente nos juntábamos; y estábamos listos para hablar. Tomo mi mano, y nos dirigimos juntos enfrente de ellos.

-Amo a Doug- comenzó

-Y yo amo a Harry- comente orgulloso

-Sí sí, pero eso no es una noticia- interrumpió Danny

-No estamos hablando del 'bromance'- le contesto Harry

-Esto es real- acote y entrelazamos los dedos

Tom quedo en 'shock', y Danny parecía no comprender

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es una broma verdad?- empezó a preguntar Tom en un tono un tanto paranoico. -¡¿Ustedes? ¡¿Tú y él? La alfombra… ¿era...? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué dirán las fans? ¡¿Y la audiencia? ¡Nadie puede saberlo! ¡¿Y nuestras canciones? ¡Ya nadie las escuchara!... No, no…

-Tom- dijo Danny

-Tranquilízate- complete

-Felicitaciones chicos- nos dijo Danny levantándose del sillón. –Pero Geo tiene una reunión, y es un poco más importante…

-Pero no terminamos de decir todo…- dijo Harry

-En otro momento ¿sí? Perdonen, los veo después- dijo y se fue.

No tuvimos noticias de ellos como por tres semanas, pero ya no podíamos esperar. Tomamos una decisión conjunta, y si ellos no querían aceptarla, ya era muy tarde.

Nos costaba levantarnos dado el cansancio del cuerpo, y a veces hasta caminar dolía. Dejamos una nota en la puerta de Tom, y nos dirigimos al hospital, donde tenían todo preparado.

_[Carta del doctor:_

_Señor Poynter, los resultados de sus estudios llegaron esta mañana. Me temo que usted padece el virus del VIH/SIDA, el cual se alojo en su organismo, y con el tiempo de 'activo'. Como habrá escuchado alguna vez, esta enfermedad no tiene cura, solo podrá tomar medicamentos para controlarla. Debería venir nuevamente al hospital para hacerse otros estudios, aquí le explicaremos mejor. Lo siento mucho.]_

[Harry Point Of View]

Esa carta quizá rompió mi corazón. Nunca pensé que podía sentir algo así. De hecho no era un sentimiento definido. Era como una mezcla de cosas pasando a través de mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Entramos a la habitación doble del hospital. Las camas estaban bastante juntas a pedido nuestro. Habíamos cambiado nuestras ropas por esas batas, y antes de acostarnos nos 'despedimos'. Doug intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas, y yo no podía contenerlas. Dicen que las despedidas son lo peor que existe, y en este momento doy fe de eso. Tome su rostro con una mano, y con la otra entrelace su cabello. Me acerqué a él de una manera en que se tocaran ambas frentes, y dejo caer las lagrimas que intentaba guardar.

-No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto ahora- dijo llorando

-Ni yo. Pero ambos sabemos que en unos días nuestra situación empeorará…

-Si…- contesto y lo abrace

Era tan pequeño que mis brazos daban casi dos vueltas alrededor suyo, algo que me permitía sujetarlo mejor, y dejarme sentir que podía contenerlo y protegerlo. Me correspondió rodeando mi cintura, y acercándome más a él. No quería soltarlo, así que aleje mi cabeza unos centímetros, y le susurre:

-Te amo

-También te amo- contesto rozando mis labios, y lo bese

Podía sentir el 'sabor' salado de ambas lágrimas unirse y llegar a nuestras bocas. Increíblemente podía sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al juntar nuestras lenguas, y volverlas una sola. Me volvió a acercar hacía su cuerpo, algo que me encantaba; me hacía sentir que era lo único que quería o necesitaba.

Su dulce sabor se propagaba cada vez más por mi boca. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, dejándonos casi sin aire puro para inhalar. De a poco nos fuimos separando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su sonrisa. Algo que no conseguía muy seguido. Sus dientitos blancos y perfectos, las arruguitas a los costados de sus preciosos ojos, grises, brillantes, y llenos de vida (algo un poco irónico), me incitaban a sonreír, y llenaban mi interior de fuerza. Este era el fin, y su alma, la cual me estaba mostrando en aquel instante, parecía demostrar todo lo contrario; "todo estaba bien, y no había de que preocuparse", de todos modos sería mejor pensar de esa manera.

Finalizamos esa 'escena' con otro beso, sabiendo que iba a ser el último, y a continuación nos acostamos en cada cama.

No llegamos a llamar a las enfermeras, porque sentimos nuestros nombres por el pasillo, y de repente Tom y Danny entraron a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demoños están haciendo? Dijo Danny un poco molesto

Le dirigí una mirada a Doug, con la intención de explicarles, y asintió.

-Tenemos el virus del VIH- ambos pestañaron seguidamente, sin entender mucho

-Llego nuestro momento, y con Harry hemos decidido no sufrir, y acabar esto antes de que se vuelva peor- agrego Dougie

-No voy a permitirlo- con sus lágrimas a punto de salir

Tom no emitía ningún sonido, parecía congelado.

-¿Tom?- pregunte

-No puedo creerlo- dijo- ¡¿Por qué demoños no lo han dicho antes?- ninguno contesto y me abrazo dejando caer sus lagrimas. Danny hizo lo mismo con Dougie

-Solo queríamos decirles lo mucho que los apreciamos- dijo Doug

-Nuestro hogar es donde están ustedes- seguí

-Siempre serán nuestros hermanos, y queríamos agradecerles por todas las cosas que nos han enseñado

-Y por todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos

-Los amamos chicos

-De verdad los amamos

Esta vez Danny me abrazo, y Tom lo 'imito' con Doug. Esa fue la peor despedida de todas. Luego de unas horas, nos dejaron solos para seguir con lo planeado.

[Dougie Point Of View]

Recuerdo esa tarde. Susurro en mi oído: _"Déjame ir contigo. No puedo vivir si no estás cerca de mí." _Aun creo que esas fueron las palabras más lindas que escuche en toda mi vida.

Interiormente me deprimía porque sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto. Fue una completa locura. Ninguna persona en el mundo se atrevería a siquiera pensarlo, pero él lo hizo.

[Harry Point Of View]

Sí, yo lo hice. Y a pesar del dolor que a veces sentía, no me arrepiento. Compartí la mayoría de mi vida con la persona que amo; puedo decir que estuve con él en sus mejores, peores, últimos y eternos momentos. Y aunque no todo termine bien, fue una de mis mejores decisiones.

-Vivimos juntos, nos quedaremos juntos- le dije tomando su mano, y mirándolo fijo

-Para siempre- contesto sonriendo

-Te amo

-Te amo

[Dougie Point Of View]

Asentimos a las enfermeras a nuestros lados para que inyecten la droga, y acaben con nuestra agonía. Cerramos los ojos aun con las manos unidas, y nos despedimos de este mundo.


End file.
